


Extracurriculars

by girlfromthebar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Hogwarts Third Year, Mentions of Harry Potter, Mentions of Ron Weasley - Freeform, Mentions of Sirius Black - Freeform, Secret Relationship, The Marauder's Map, Weasley twins, black mail, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromthebar/pseuds/girlfromthebar
Summary: "I think George and I should tell our darling brother and Harry what you’re getting up, no better yet, who you’re getting into for extracurriculars.”Or, the night before the Weasley twins give Harry the Marauder's Map.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing; all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not share her views, and all are welcome here.

When Fred and George had grabbed a piece of parchment from the drawer labeled, “ _ Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”  _ from Filch’s office their first year, they knew that they were going to find some form of genius from the generations of the prankster’s before them. 

Although some group called the marauders had charmed the parchment to hail insults at them at the start, the longer the twins worked on the map, the closer they got to revealing its secrets. One night, after a week of detention for one of their best pranks to date- sticking Snape’s utensils to the head table during dinner and charming the rest of the table’s utensils to stick as well if he tried to use them- the map had started flashing clues about swearing and being up to no good. 

For the next three and a half years at Hogwart’s, the twins had used the map to set up the best pranks the castle had ever seen and planning escape routes no one had used in at least a decade. 

At the start of their fifth year, however, they had started using the map for another purpose. They had spent countless hours checking Ginny’s location on the map after the events of last year. With all the drama around Sirus Black escaping from Azkaban, they had started checking Harry’s as well, making sure he was safe. While stalking Ginny and Harry, the twins had noticed something else as well. Hermione was spending a lot of her evenings in the library, which was far from unusual. However, it was who she was with that had them raising eyebrows. 

Which lead them to the very back of the Restricted Section one evening, confirming with their own eyes what their honorary little sister was up to. They had watched her leave the common room in a hurry and tell Ron and Harry that she would be back late and to not wait up. 

From behind a set of shelves, Fred and George took in the sight that occupied a study table. With books abandoned and the essay in front of her long forgotten, the twins watched as Hermione turned to face the blond boy sitting next to her and leaned in for a kiss. 

So stunned that instead of seeing the couple hurling insults and rolling eyes as they did in public, George accidentally knocked one of the books off the shelf and sent it falling back into the aisle behind them. The book hit the floor with a thud and screeched when it fell open.

Before either of the twins could solve the problem or leave the scene of the crime, Hermione was on her feet and investigating the noise. As she passed by their hiding spot, Fred’s arm shot out and pulled her into the aisle, while George’s mouth wrapped around her mouth, muffling the shout of surprise she had given when Fred had grabbed her. 

Once Hermione got over the surprise of being grabbed and seeing the twins she found her words. “What are you two doing here?”    


“We should be asking you that, what exactly are you up to here Miss Granger?” Fred asked, wagging an eyebrow at her. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hermione said with an eye roll. “I’m studying.” 

“With Draco Malfoy?” George asked, knowing from the scene they had seen minutes before that she was lying. 

Hermione sighed, “it’s a group project. For Ancient Runes.” 

“That’s funny Georgie,” Fred said with a humorless laugh, elbowing his brother. “I don’t remember having to shove my tongue down someone’s throat to pass that class. Or are the answer’s inside Malfoy’s tonsils?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she paled. “How’d you even find me anyway?” 

George held up a piece of parchment and Hermione could make out various red blobs on the paper. “This map shows everyone.” 

“Where they are,” said Fred.

“What they’re doing,” added George. 

“Every minute.” 

“Of every day.”* 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “That is dangerous and not to mention probably against like ten school rules. There’s a mass murderer on the loose! You could get in serious trouble if you get caught with it. I’ll report you to McGonagall.” 

“Oh, will you know, love?” Fred asked with a wink. “While you do that, I think George and I should tell our darling brother and Harry what you’re getting up, no better yet, who you’re getting into for  _ extracurriculars. _ ” 

“Fine, we’ll play it that way,” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine. Any chance you could forget what you saw without having to be oblivated?”

It was George’s turn to laugh. “No way, we’ll make sure to use it as blackmail if the opportunity ever comes up.” 

“Fine,” she huffed. “Why tonight? You’ve clearly seen this arrangement happening for a few weeks now.” 

“We’re giving the map to Harry tomorrow. He needs it more than we do this year. Figured you deserved a heads up” 

“Thank you so much for ruining this for me,” she huffed. The twins having dirt on her was one thing, she’d never be able to sneak around with Draco if Harry had the map. 

Fred winked at her again. “Please love, we ruined nothing. We just saved your arse. Everyone knows the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor doesn’t show up on the map.” 

With that, the twins left Hermione standing in the aisle alone, mind spinning. She vaguely remembered reading something about the Room of Requirement in  _ Hogwarts: A History.  _ She knew she had two options, either find it tomorrow or end her arrangement with Draco right now. With a deep exhale, she made her way back to her study table. 

As she approached Draco looked up from the essay he had gone back to working on while she had disappeared. “Hey, Granger? Everything alright?” Draco asked. When she hesitated, he reached out for her hand, which she gladly took. 

“How would you feel about moving our study sessions to somewhere different tomorrow night? A little more, private?” 

**Author's Note:**

> * Taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie
> 
> Inspired by the 5SOS song, Good Girls
> 
> Hope this makes everyone smile as much as I did while writing it. I loved exploring the Weasley twins.


End file.
